Inner Strength
by xMajorxDragx
Summary: A story between a bad guy and a good girl gone rougue. What happens when they meet and eventually fall for each other? Absolute chaos. ItachixOC


Naimenteki Kyouko-inner strength

I was born during the biggest storm Konoha had ever seen I didn't really get to see my farther much the first few years of my life cause he was helping to rebuild the village so my mother named me which is odd for my clan cause the man is supposed to name the baby but she named me Sorano (of the sky) Hinsei(nature) my clan lives on top of the stone faces of the four Hokage. the Hinsei clan, if you didn't already figure it out, has control over nature and the elements but every person only controls one but there was a prophecy... that there would be a baby born of the leaders my mother- the wind element and my father- the earth element to complete opposite elements and he would control them all... but since I was a girl they had thought the prophecy was meant for my descendent but they where wrong and like all the elements they would never stay in the same spot for long but when they found out my mother Keisei(beauty) was pregnant they settled down at least until I could take over the clan so we didn't talk to the village much but the third Hokage welcomed us with open arms even though we kept to ourselves a lot but once I could walk he came to see me and talk to me and teach me things he became a grandfather to me I would go to his office and he would tell me the most amazing stories and when I was 4 all the people in my clan came to train me so I became very strong and smart very quickly and very stubborn as well I would never give up on anything since my family was strong they had a lot of missions meaning I was by myself a lot but my parents decided to get me a partner a half breed wolf dog I named her after my favorite element Kasai (fire) now when my parents left I was never alone witch also helped with my strength anyway I was home with Kasai and I had to start school the next day but my parents where still gone on a mission so I made myself...act happy to be there that morning as I sat down on the swing with Kasai and thought about what my parents would say if they where here but the truth is they probably wouldn't say a word they would just look around and smile at me then they might say "I'm proud of you"right before I went inside so when all the parents had left I walked in lazily and sat down in the middle of the class room with Kasai next to me on the floor I already knew most of the things the teacher was saying and mastered all the techniques by now so I was extremely bored and must of fell asleep because when I woke up there was a boy next to me he had a huge smirk on his face that I just wanted to smack right off he said "my name is Uchiha Itachi" I just kind of rolled my eyes and sighed "I'm Hinsei Sorano" "class is dismissed for lunch so would you like to eat with me?" he said confidentlyI looked around everyone was gone and Kasai was looking pretty hungry so I agreed I didn't feel like going anywhere so we just ate in the class room he told me about his family but I didn't really say much about mine just that they all tell me I'm special because of my abilities I had a small smirk after I said that and bit in to my sandwich and then handed it down to Kasai and she took a bite I can understand her well I can understand most animals but that is beside the point he kind of looked at me funny and I said "well it looks like lunch is over you might want to go back to your seat" he just gave me a small smile "there isn't assigned seating" him and I excelled in the class and passed within a year or so we had become very good friends and I had a small crush on him but as fate would have it we were put in different groups but I got over it quickly no one ever knew the extent of my powers because I only used fire techniques but still practiced all the others just in case I needed them one day in and out of the village I was known as the fire ninja witch I didn't mind at all but they didn't know what all I could do My team consists of a very weak but smart girl with dark brown eyes and pale skin girl named Ayano Komakai and a very proud, vain and loud but also very intelligent boy with jet black hair and deep blue eyes named Daichi Waizu who has a extremely large crush on me which was rather annoying fast forward ... The Chuunin exams dum dum DUMMMMMMy group passed the first part of the exam with ease but when we went in the woods well Daichi got cocky and Ayano was to scared to do anything after walking around for a few hours I said"Okay guys this looks like a good place to make a base Daichi, Ayano you know what to do" I said "Yes" Daichi said loudly Ayano nodded and they where off Ayano to set traps and Daichi went to find foodI sighed and said more to myself "it's always like this I always have to step up and take the lead"Kasai looked at me and said "Sorano what are you saying your gonna be the leader of our clan after you pass this meaningless test""Yes yes I know it's already been agreed with by everyone....(in my head, yeah everyone but me)... we pass this test then its off to Sunagakure when I'm ready""Yes of course only when your ready Sorano""well I need to find shelter" I looked around "found some""its roots...""Yes but its good protection from the rain and the person on shift can see what's going on around them have I thought you nothing Kasai??" "I'm sorry" she looked away"no I'm sorry Kasai I'm just under presser right now" then there was a loud scream "that sounds like Ayano stay here and watch for Daichi please!!!" I yelled as I ran off I got to where the scream had come from to find a unconscious teammate "AYANO" she tried to speak "shhh its okay you did good Ayano I put her in a safer place" I turned to find who hurt her "Sorano..."she whispered I turned back at her "here... take this.... it was safer with you... in the first place" she said as she handed me the scroll "you did really well" then there was laughing in the air I couldn't pin point the origin "who the hell are you!!!" "Aww what's wrong the fire ninja worried about her pathetic little friend... hahahaha" "Shut up you piece of shit!!!""Whoa don't get hot under the collar with me bahahahaha" "What's so funny show your self you coward""As you wish" there he was he was bandaged for the most part but the parts I could see was badly scared as if he had been in a fire... he had one eye showing it was red my flames came up in my hands and moved its way up my arms "YOU BASTARD" I almost screamed and throw fire at him he moved and I smirked "What??" he said almost afraid to know "I think I'm going to play with you more" I said and twirled my finger and said "look"He turned his head slowly to see a ball of flames just inches from his head he gasped "But I dogged it!!""You underestimated me, fool I'll kill you and your team mates that are hiding to my left and behind me" he looked shocked then they all came at me at once I made some roots come up and grab their ankles "I'm not only a fire ninja. I have quite a few tricks up my sleeves" I smiled again "are you ready to die boys? Oh but wait first things first witch one of you has the scroll??" they didn't respond "okay ill put it this way tell me who has the scroll and I'll spare your lives, Well what's it going to be boys??" "he has it,""I have it, here" said the one behind me"aww thank you" I said picked up Ayano "now if you'll excuse me I have to go nurse my friend, Oh and the roots will go away in about 4 1/2 days ha hope you weren't looking forward to passing" when I had gotten back Daichi was cooking the food I laid Ayano down under the shelter "looks like its just me and you to night Daichi she will wake up tomorrow and we will go to the tower, luckily the goal was not to hurt Ayano they wanted to fight me and she has put up a good perimeter so we should be okay for a bit so if you want to sleep first I'm perfectly fine with that" I grinned hoping he would say yes cause I really didn't feel like sleeping but he said "Hell no and let you have all the fun that just wouldn't be fair" "fine" I said and finished eating then went to go to sleepI woke up and looked around"Daichi are you alive???" he didn't answer "Daichi if I have to come save your ass to I'm going to have to kill you myself""Ha! Your funny Sorano you know I'm alive" (I was actually kind of worried there for a second...) "Of course I did ha"" I didn't think you where ever going to wake up""Oh be quiet I only slept for 5 and a 1/2 hours like I do every time""yeah yeah well goodnight"I took a deep breath of night air "night" I walked over to the middle of the clearing and started playing with the hot ashes left form the fire Kasai was still asleep so I was kind of getting bored so I'll just walk around the perimeter the scrolls where hidden in my pockets I sensed a presence I knew who it was "Hello Itachi, out in the woods all by your self isn't that dangerous??""Sorano-chan stop acting like you actually care your heart is as cold as ice""hm and yours isn't?? So is this the part where we fight cause if not I have to get back to camp""Why fight I have both scrolls and you have both scrolls""Did you really think I was talking to you""Uhh who else would you be talking to??""Itachi, I'm disappointed you didn't sense them""oh you mean the sound guys that have been following you??""So you did sense them" I said happily"of course I did they're practically screaming for you to fight them but two teams on one girl just wouldn't be fair""GRRAHHH STOP TALKING ABOUT US LIKE WE ARENT HERE!!!" one of the sound villages guys practically screamed "It's rude to interrupt a conversation" I said and looked directly at him and made my eye color change from a mixture of colors to glowing red just for the fun of it I had to suppress laughter cause of his facial expression "Well are you going to come here and fight me or do I have to go up there and fight you???""Ready Itachi-kun??""yes"I pulled out my katana. I don't always carry it with me but I thought I should this time this guy almost looked like he had no eyes he has long hair and is bandaged "a normal katana wont work on me""hum" I smiled and knelt down "okay then" I put the katana down and looked at him and said cavern death the ground shook as huge gap opened up form under him and, well, he fell. I closed my hand and shut the earth "well that was easy who is next??"Itachi had three of them in his Sharingan so that left two for me "What the hell are you??" screamed the only girl there I turned to her smirked and said "I'm not even here""What the hell she disappeared!!??"I whispered in her ear "I'm behind you" and stabbed her throw the stomach with my katanaItachi had finally killed those three but was tired "So you must be the strongest huh?" I looked at him"you got it" said the last sound ninja standing before me with a big grin I was kinda tired my last move had wiped me out but I was still ready to fight"Well since I made you watch your friends die I'll let you have the first move""You'll regret that " and then he was gone I knew he was behind me but I still wasn't ready for him to be that fast but I still managed to stab him once in the shoulder. he used the replacement jutsu and there was a sharp pain in my lower side. Itachi managed to conjure up some of his chakra and use the shadow clone jutsu to kill the real ninja and his replacement. I fell to my knees, gripping my side. I did my best to hide the fact that I was bleeding from Itachi. I couldn't let him think that he was stronger than me."You aren't hurt, are you, Sorano?""You'd be completely surprised, Itachi.""Well, I can't say I am," He closed his eyes and started walking away."Where the hell are you going?""You're friend is coming, and I don't think he'll appreciate my being here with you.""What are you-""Sorano!" I looked behind me and Daichi came out from behind the trees just as the raven left. He must have seen or heard Itachi because he looked pissed. He stomped over to me and threw three shuriken in his direction. The Uchiha stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head with a small smirk lying across his face. In my mind I screamed, 'Daichi, you IDIOT!!!!' but I didn't say it out loud because I wanted to see what would happen... a part of me was evil... okay, most of me. But it was worth it, because they both ended up hurt, Daichi more than Itachi. But since I had lost blood fighting the sound ninja, I could barely keep my eyes open to see the finish.I woke up with Itachi and his team and mine sitting around eating breakfast. Daichi never took his eyes off Itachi when he came to see me. "It took you long enough to wake up, girl." My eyes widened for a moment when he said 'girl' but I merely smirked and sat up the best I could without shaking, and slapped his face as hard as I could. He ended up hitting the trunk of the tree across the grass. Daichi busted out in laughter, so I hit him to. He looked at me, furious."What was that for?""Simply for being an idiot. YOU IDIOT!"

--

A/N: I'm really tired and I don't feel like fixing this mess right now. next will be better~ ty.


End file.
